


The race to Hyrule

by Juhmian



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juhmian/pseuds/Juhmian
Summary: The mansion has fallen. The infected has reached every corner of Smash City. Fox and his crew must make it to Hyrule. The last safe haven.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"Shit!" Fox dove out the way as Infected Goomba lunged at him. He fumbled with his blaster and blasted a hole into the Fungus's brain. He shakily drew in a breath as he hears the roars of the undead as they stormed the Mansion.

It started as a simple cold, one that no took much notice of and it was understandable considering that it was mid September and that flu season was around the corner.

Them people started dying, not just people, but anyone who caught the virus. Hylians,Pokemon, Toads, anyone who was in Smash City that caught the virus died shortly after.

And that's when hell broke loose.

They started eating non infected citizens and in turn, infected them too. Master and Crazy hand tried quarantining streets, which turned into blocks, which turned into the entire city on lockdown. The plan was to get all the zombies in one place and have someone like Snake or Star Fox to burn them all to hell. 

The plan would have worked, except a tragic accident occurred as a toad returned home to Toad Town had the cold before everything went haywire. This resulted in the virus jumping worlds and forced Master Hand and Crazy Hand to start closing off worlds leaving most of the fighters and citizens stranded in the city.

As far as Fox knew, only Snake,Roy, and Olimar were able to make it back home before the worlds were closed off. Everyone else were either cut from the roster beforehand or are stuck here.

The mansion was a fortress, withstanding the infected's attempts to get in after Smash City fell. But eventually the might of the infected broke down the doors of the mansion.

It was every man for himself and it was clear that helping someone can get you killed.

Bowser was overwhelmed after trying to save Junior and the Koopalings after they were cornered. He shouted for them to get out of there but it was for naught as they were snatched up by infected Kremlings.

Kirby and Dedede immediately got infected after trying their tried and true method of swallowing their enemies which only let the infection take hold easier.

Fox panted as he kept running through the corridors of the mansion blasting any infected that came his way. He needed to get to the garage. He could high tail it out of here with his arwing, to somewhere safe. He immediately thought of Falco. They were separated the minute the infected barged their way through.

Fox came upon flight of stairs and ran down, his heart racing as he heard the screams of what he could assume to be Luigi and the 8 Villagers above him. He made it to the final floor. The garage.

"Fuck!" They are gone. The arwings were gone. No one knew how to pilot them besides Falco but he doubt Falco would take two of them. Other vehicles were gone, like the school bus affectionately called "Otto" by the others. Samus's Gunship was still here odd enough. He knew she was tough enough to outlast these things. There's also the Halberd-

"Pika!" The scream followed by gurgling from the floor above dragged him from his thoughts. Fox had to get out of here.

There was heavy footsteps coming from behind him and Fox spun around, blaster in hand, ready to take on whoever came through that door, but lowered it when he caught sight of a familiar face.

"Yo, Fox chill, it's just me!" Falco arrived with the entire fire emblem crew. Marth,Lucina,Robin, and Ike. Meta Knight flapped behind them with a bloody galaxia in hand. "We have to get out of here. Now."

"Nice seeing you too Meta Knight. But ho-"

"Halberd. Let's make haste."

A/N: and that's chapter one. This was based on the story "Road Trip" by Shadsie except instead of focusing the story on Link and his crew, I'm focusing it on Fox's crew who showed up last minute in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Meta Knight hurriedly flew through the Halberd making his way to the engine room. The others were outside covering for him, taking on the advancing hoard storming into the garage. As he made it to the door of the engine room he stopped when he opened the door. Two figures were shambling aimlessly and stopped when they noticed his presence.

Blade and Sword. The only two members he didn't sent back to Dream Land and kept to man the Halberd.

They were infected and looked to have been decomposing for a while. The two former Meta Knights let out a roar and charged at their former leader.

Meta Knight let out a quiet apology as he swiftly decapitated both of them, ceasing their lives mercifully.

Meta Knight was sorry he failed Sword and Blade and didn't send them home sooner. He was also sorry he couldn't have done the same to Kirby and Dedede who have since joined the ranks of the infected. With Dreamland's protector gone he shall be the one who protects its denizens.

An animalistic roar caught him out of his thoughts and reminded him while he's here in the first place. 

Outside, Starfox and their Swordie companions were making short work of the undead who were mostly composed of common enemies like mob goblins, koopas, and Waddle Dees. 

"Hey, any of you guys seen Mario or Link? Falco inquired as he reflected a hammer a koopa thrown at him.

"I saw them running off with Peach and those two Angels." Marth answered as he sliced the head of a Machamp with his Falchion. It still feels weird fighting along side his descendant, Lucina. His other descendant, Chrom is nowhere to be seen however. 

"Then they're safe, no-" Fox was cut off by a roar and heavy footsteps coming their way. The wall gave through as it was decimated by another infected.

An infected they're already familiar with.

Dark Samus let a howl as she shot her Phazon blasts at them.

"Guess they got to the Assists." Ike remarked as he gripped Ragnell tightly.

"How does a virus contract a virus?" Robin questioned as he researched about the Phazon after learning about Samus's clone.

Fox tried shooting her with his blasters but she easily dodged and returned fire. He took aimed again but was tackled by an infected Inceniroar.

Dark Samus kept aiming and shooting but any target she shot they dodged. 

Dark Samus was getting extremely frustrated that her prey wasn't dead yet. She eyed Fox who was trying to hold back an infected Inceniroar from digging his claws to him and took aim. 

The others realized what was going on and Marth and Ike lunged at the Phazon but she already shot her missile. However Fox already saw what was happening and activated his reflector which zapped the Inceniroar who let go of him and reflected the missile which was sent right back to its owner blowing her up.

Lucina ran up and quickly made short work of the Inceniroar who recovered from the attack. She helped Fox up who gave her a nod and thanks.

The thundering sound of the Halberd got their attention and they knew it was their cue to get of there.

"He's ready! We have to go!" Robin shouted over the noise as he provided cover for the group with Arc Fire.

They ran up the platform of the ship and took down any infected that tried to follow them. The group breathed in a sigh as they made it to the deck of the Halberd and the platform retracted. The infected were screeching and some tried climbing but Fox and Falco easily took him down.

The garage roof opened and the Halberd's wings came out indicating it was time to lift off.

"Where do we think we're going?" Marth asked Falco.

"Meta Knight said the last place unaffected by the infected is Hyrule. So I guess we're heading there."

Later on, Lucina was sitting near a window as the Halberd soared across the sky. She wiped the blood off her Falchion to take off the thought of her father. She doesn't know what happened to him as he left Smash City a day after everyone was getting sick. She really hopes Chrom isn't infected or was devoured by the infected.

Something caught her eye outside on the plain and took her out of her thoughts. Two aircraft were on the field and judging by the smoke, seemed to have crashed. The infected were crowding around it.

However it wasn't the infected or the aircraft that caught Lucina's eye. It was the two figures that were fighting off the infected.

Captain Falcon and Roy.


End file.
